


Smut Drabbles (SouMako and more in the future)

by AniFre101



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Gags, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Makoto x Makoto paradise, Self-Bondage, Self-cest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my smut drabbles. Not often updated, but for fun pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supreme_Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/gifts).



> Be warned. A lot of selfcest and I mean a lot, but not enough haha. This is story is meant for supreme_thunder and for fun. The idea was inspired by a certain chapter in 'The Wrong Year' that supreme_thunder wrote and I highly recommend any of you new readers to read it because it's awesome along with her other SouMako stories. I really wanted to just expand that chapter and I wanted to write more. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke enters a paradise with Makoto here and Makoto there. Makoto everywhere. Did I mention selfcest?

Sousuke hums to himself as he walks with stride into a large domain, after pushing two grand green oak doors carved with a tree pattern. He hears all the beautiful voices, welcoming him instantly together as he enters into the room. “Welcome home, master.”

Sousuke almost blinds himself with the sight before him. The room is grand with a giant river connected with a waterfall located to the far right side covered with a canopy of trees. On the other opposite side, there’s a large cushioned area, covered with blankets, pillows, and curtains in various green and blue colors. The high ceiling has a colorful glass, illuminating the room beautifully. There are splashing sounds along with all the beautiful Makotos in each area, accompanied by another Makoto. He hears playful voices, but they’re full of lust and longing.

For him… And for each other…  There is a hungry look in their eyes…

“Master!”

“Sousuke!”

“Sir Sousuke…!”

“Sousuke!!!”

He hears each of their angelic voices, like a song. Each Makoto is half naked, with their garments being drenched in the water around them or forgotten completely. Some are fully clothed while others have their clothes off. Sadly, the clothes cover too much of their skin. Their bodies reveal have such beautiful ivory skin that should not be covered. Each of the them are wearing different articles of garments. And each of them love to engage with each other.

He sees two of them playing in the water, splashing each other and they smile happily. The two are shirtless and wearing only swimming trunks. They sees a lone Makoto sitting on the edge of the pool and they start to sneak towards him, who reads a book calmly with a smile, lightly splashing his feet in the water obvious to his surroundings. He wears only a buttoned up white collared shirt with glasses and his pants are rolled up from getting them wet. One of them takes the book out of Makoto’s hands. This Makoto flustered by the two with a light blush on his cheeks tries to get his book back. “I was just getting to the best part!”

“We’re going to give you something even better.” The two chorus together with a dangerous look in their eyes, standing on either side of the flustered Makoto. “Be prepared, Lord Sousuke is watching us. Therefore, we should put on a good show for him.”

Flustered Makoto’s blush gets darker on the cheeks, nodding his head as he looks away. He welcomes the two as though he’s saying ‘Take me’ and they do. The first Makoto pulls the shy one into a kiss with ease, earning a hum in pleasure. The other smiles as he unbuttons his pants and he pulls them off with no difficulties, putting them to the side and leaving the boxers on. Next, he aggressively pulls the collared shirt open, the buttons flying off and revealing the kissed one’s heaving chest and exposed torso. Flustered Makoto pulls away from the kiss, panting. “T-that’s my only shirt!”

“That shouldn’t be your concern now, is it? Pay attention… Makoto…” The one who kisses him, licks his ear lobe, sending shivers down the flustered Makoto’s spine. He only has his glasses, which start to fog up from his face wearing up and he can barely see what’s going on. He isn’t sure of when, but he gets pulled into the water with them. Their hands clasping each other as they head over back into a more shallow area where the water isn’t so deep.  

Sousuke watches for a bit, enjoying the spectacle of the three Makotos. The glasses wearing Makoto is sandwiched between the two. He bites his right index finger as the two feel his chest and back. The one standing behind him blows onto his nape, causing the middle Makoto to tremble and the other licks the trembling Makoto’s earlobe. The two dominating Makotos smile with each other, agreeing to an idea that they both think of at the same time. They lower themselves comfortably in the water, having the submissive Makoto laying his head on one’s lap and the other takes Makoto’s boxers off, tossing them to the side. Makoto moves himself to take in submissive Makoto into his mouth. Glasses Makoto arches his back as his face further reddens and he screams in delight and pleasure. He spots the other one smiling at him, and he covers his face. The other Makoto takes his hands away and holds them to the side. “Don’t hide your face, Makoto.”

Makoto, with his hands bound to the side by the other, gets kissed by the other. From the side, he can see Sousuke faraway, watching. His body feels on fire from the other Makoto licking the sides of his shaft downwards to his balls. He isn’t sure of how much he can take, but he wants to feel much more than this.

Sousuke looks around, inspecting the other Makotos. One different from the other. And each of them playing with each other, be it friendly or lustfully. He sees a pair innocent Makotos delightfully talking to each other, giggling and leaning against each other. Sousuke catches sight of another Makoto, wearing his black leg skins adorned with green lines swirling on the fabric. The leg skins perfectly outlining the curve of his butt and legs. This Makoto heads over to the waterfall.

Sousuke heads to the bed chamber area where he sits on the edge alongside a sleeping naked Makoto, laying on his stomach rather defenselessly. His back heaves upwards and downwards in a smooth rhythm and his ass is perfectly round and plump. He runs his hand gently along Makoto’s back feeling soft skin, and Sousuke sees the shiver run through Makoto’s back in response when Sousuke’s hand decide to cup Makoto’s ass cheek, squeezing it tenderly. The sleeping Makoto hums in delight while whispering, “More…”

Sousuke sees someone out of the corner of his eye and looks up to see another Makoto approaching Sousuke with a soft smile. He’s only wearing a green silky robe, with the front exposing his chest and his manhood only half hard. His legs elegantly walking towards him and the robe perfectly outlines his hips, swaying with each careful pace. Sousuke smirks as he beckons with one hand to come closer and Makoto obeys immediately, happily sitting on Sousuke’s lap. Makoto positions himself comfortably as he hugs Sousuke. “Please do me as you wish.”

Sousuke starts to explore with his hands, moving them from the shoulders down. He can feel Makoto on his lap, trembling with anticipation as he lets out a soft sigh. Sousuke lifts the robe to reveal his shoulders and he licks the skin on the boy’s collarbone, making Makoto jolt with surprise. He slides his tongue and then marks with a bite.

“Mmm… no fair…” The naked Makoto next to Sousuke stirs awake, fluttering his eyelashes. He stretches in a cat like stance. He slowly stands up and walks over to stand directly behind Makoto on Sousuke’s lap. With a pouty face and a playful look in his eyes, he cups Makoto’s face, forced to look at the other Makoto, whom smiles with an innocent look but also full of dark lust. “Let me have a taste.”

Green robed Makoto is pulled into a deep passionate kiss, and he opens his mouth, letting the other Makoto’s tongue tasting and sucking his tongue. Sousuke shivers with a smirk as he feels himself getting hard. The naked Makoto is bold as he reaches to feel the other Makoto’s neck, sliding downwards and across the shoulders, moving them further downwards to pinch the other’s nipples, making the Makoto on Sousuke’s lap whine in excitement. Sousuke doesn’t stop as he licks the area on Makoto’s neck being exposed to him. He reaches lower and begins to grasp Makoto’s cock.

Makoto deepens the kiss further as he eyes Sousuke with a lustful gaze, showing what he can do. The other moans in delight as he trembles, holding on to Sousuke’s thighs to steady himself. Releasing the kiss, naked Makoto finds a black ribbon on the bed and ties the other Makoto’s hands behind his back.

“M-my hands…” The green robed Makoto pants rather breathlessly as beads of sweat begin to form on his skin. He’s feeling desperate, rotting his hips against Sousuke’s cock. He looks at the other Makoto, who smiles dangerously. He whines to the naked Makoto behind him. “Release them! I want to cum!”

“Sousuke, what would you like me to do?” Naked Makoto’s lowers himself and he kisses the nape of the tied up Makoto, who jolts and moans as his shoulders shiver from the arousal he feels. He stares at Sousuke with begging and longing.

Before Sousuke can say anything, he spots someone coming towards them. The two Makotos look behind them, following Sousuke’s gaze. Another Makoto approaches, pushing what looks like a cart, which is large with yet another Makoto strapped onto the vehicle.

The strapped Makoto has his hands bound by cuffs attached to the cart while naked. This particular Makoto is gagged by a ball gag along with a blindfold concealing his eyes and each of his legs are fastened to his own thighs by a thick leather ropes to reveal his already wet red asshole with a vibrating dildo pushed deeply inwards with the settings set high enough. His low moans are to die for, but the next part is even better. On his chest, there is white cream encircling the nipples just perfectly, ready to be devoured. His cock, high up against his stomach, has a cockring to keep him from cumming as his balls are full and aching. The bound Makoto’s body trembles, begging to have the ring off so he can cum.

“I or rather we, present you this gift, Sir Sousuke.” The Makoto, who pushes the cart, standing next to the vehicle. He directs to the tied up Makoto on the cart. “Would you like a closer inspection?”

Sousuke gently removes the green robed Makoto onto the bed, and he walks towards the one standing by the cart. He appears to be wearing a butler suit in white and black, feeling slightly intimidated and proud of his work. Sousuke looks at the other bounded Makoto, moaning though his sounds are muffled by the gag as his vision blocked by the blindfold. The bound Makoto’s hearing is magnified and his insides are highly sensitive to the device resonating deep within his asshole, pulsating against his sensitive prostate. Sousuke brings an index finger and he twirls it around on one of Makoto’s nipples, smearing the cream all over the sensitive nub. Sousuke continues to twirl his finger as he hears the blindfolded Makoto moaning and his legs trembling from the touch as his cock twitches. Sousuke looks over back to butler Makoto and smiles dangerously. “Clean this, will you?”

“Y-yes, I can!” Butler Makoto blushes as he comes over eagerly to where Sousuke stands and he opens his mouth, expecting to clean his sir’s finger with the cream. Sousuke shakes his head from side to side, pointing to the other Makoto’s chest. “Enjoy yourself as you get the first taste.”

Butler Makoto licks his lips as he gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing as he directs his attention to the bound one’s chest. He lowers with slight hesitation, but Sousuke pushes his head forward with a little force, having Makoto nervously suck onto the smeared nipple into his mouth. His hand is grabbed by Sousuke, who brings it over to coat the cream over the other nipple, copying it just like the one that’s deep in his mouth. Makoto pleasurably licks the cream, breathing through his nose as his hand tugs on the other tip, tugging it rather harshly. It tastes sweet as the voice of the one who is bound making delightful sounds.

Sousuke watches in pleasure and he looks over back to the other two Makotos on the bed. The naked one smiles and the green robed one looks with desire while his hands are still bound by the ribbon. He is erect, but his pleasure was stopped. Sousuke beckons to them to come over and they do. Naked Makoto helping the other to walk carefully. They chorus together with curiousness. “Yes?”

Sousuke carries the green robed one, picking him up by the waist as he surprises him and sets him onto the the bound Makoto’s stiff dick. Green robed Makoto almost screams as his hips tremble as he is being lowered. Sousuke slowly eases him down until Makoto’s at the base of the cock. The bound Makoto’s moans get louder as his cock is being squeezed by the other Makoto’s hole and his is full of the high vibrating device. Naked Makoto comes over to the unoccupied chest area and he pinches the nipple with a tease as he smiles before covering it with his lips and he begins to roll his tongue around the sensitive nub, tasting the cream.

“Let’s enjoy ourselves, shall we?” Sousuke smirks as he takes behind the green robed Makoto. He looks at the bound Makoto’s asshole filled with the vibrating dildo. He takes the base of the device and roughly takes it out and then in and out, hearing a whimper from the gagged Makoto. Sousuke can see the hole clenching the dildo and he takes the vibrating device and drops it to the side. He inserts two fingers in the hole and feels how wet and also how it still clenches his fingers. Delighted, Sousuke takes out his fingers and he begins to stroke his own cock fast before carefully inserting it into the blindfolded Makoto.

Bound Makoto, gagged and his sight robbed from him with a thin cloth, with two other Makotos feeding on his chest, both nipples are devoured deliciously with such torment. His legs tremble and his cock tied by the ring while trapped within the walls of the other Makoto, who also has his hands tied behind him. One hole filled with Sousuke’s cock, attacking the insides pleasurably while the other rides on top of the bound Makoto as he uses his hips to move upwards and downwards in fluid movements.

Sousuke tightly grips onto the bounded Makoto’s hips as his other hand firmly strokes the green robed Makoto’s cock. Sousuke leans against the back of the robed Makoto, who is slumped against Sousuke’s chest. Robed Makoto pants with pleasure as he rides on the other Makoto’s shaft as his own is being stroked in a rabid pace. With a satisfied moan, the green robed Makoto cums with one last movement of his hips and stroke. At the same time, he feels his hole being filled by the other’s cum in one release and the ring holding onto the other’s cock breaks.

Butler Makoto, upon finishing on licking the cream completely off with a pop sound and releasing the nub from his lips, proceeds to remove the blindfold and ballgag from the bounded Makoto, who pants while his eyes squint from the light. His eyes are filled with such pleasure as his legs become unbound by the help of the other two Makotos. The once bound Makoto wraps his legs around Sousuke’s waist to force him to come closer. Sousuke continues to powerfully thrust into the bound Makoto’s insides while gripping both sides of the bound Makoto’s hips.

Green robed Makoto eases himself off, nearly falling, but he’s caught in the arms of naked Makoto, who eases him to the floor. Naked Makoto smiles as he pecks the other Makoto on the cheek and he stands back up and moves closer to the bounded one on the cart. Sousuke has the other’s cock in his hand and strokes it till its fully erect again and the bounded Makoto cries out for more and more.

Naked Makoto can feel his own dick becoming hard and he strokes himself several times to a full erection. Bounded Makoto’s mouth is open and naked Makoto let’s his cock into the other’s mouth. Makoto obliges and he lets the other Makoto thrust into his mouth. Butler Makoto takes a key out of his pocket and releases one of the bound Makoto’s hands from the cuffs to the cart, which he has stroking the butler’s penis. Butler Makoto breathes harshly as he is being at the mercy of the other Makoto. Naked Makoto carefully tugs the bound one’s head as he keeps thrusting into Makoto’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. They can all hear how pleasured the Makoto on the cart has become. One cock pounding into his hole as another thrusts into his mouth and his hand strokes another as his own is being stroked by Sousuke.

Naked Makoto trembles as he can feel himself becoming close, almost breaking. Butler Makoto places his hand on the bound Makoto’s hand and have it stroke even faster. The two look into each other’s eyes, both on the verge of cumming, and they do. Butler Makoto gasps in lustful satisfaction as he cums over the bound Makoto’s body. Naked Makoto cums into the other’s mouth, filling his throat, causing him to choke.

“Oh, you two… you both should have waited a little longer.” Sousuke’s voice rings through the air. The two are panting as they fall to their knees, watching their Sousuke continue to thrust into Makoto, who arches his back as he begs to cum. Sousuke gives another thrust and another until he grunts as he fills the other’s hole with his semen.

The one on the cart inhales and exhales with delight as he relaxes where he is. He’s trying to catch his breath and he can hardly move. His body is covered in a mess of saliva and semen. His hole is full of of the warm liquid inside as his hand is covered in cum and his throat swallows all of the contents down. Sousuke slowly walks over and strokes the bound Makoto’s head with gentle strokes. “Rest easy.”

Sousuke watches the bound Makoto closing his eyes before directing his gaze to the other two. Butler Makoto is trembling as he looks away as he sits on his knees. Sousuke walks over to the butler and he kneels in front of him. “Clean him up and get him well rested, alright?”

Butler Makoto nods his head and he quickly goes to the cart. He unlocks the other’s hand and he eases Makoto into his arms, carrying him away. Sousuke goes to stand in front of the green robed one and unties the ribbon bounding his hands together as he whispers something to the other’s ear. Naked Makoto carefully watches, unsure of what’s going to happen, and he sees the other Makoto nods happily with an angelic smile.

Sousuke walks over to the Makoto on the floor after the other goes running off, leaving the two. Sousuke reaches over, cupping the other’s face. Makoto smiles with a bit of confidence. “Is there a secret you’re only having with that Makoto?”

Sousuke doesn’t answer as he releases Makoto’s face and he lifts him into his arms. Makoto puts his arms around him and he whispers into his ear. “Please answer, Sousuke.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to… Makoto?” Sousuke smirks, his tone dangerous as he brings Makoto over to their bed and dropping him on the cushions. Makoto is forced onto the area near the headboard on the wall and Sousuke secures one of Makoto’s hands onto the handcuff connected to the headboard above his head.

“Oh, you’re going to do the same thing to me just like what the other went through?” Makoto asks as he has his other wrist fasten to the other cuff. He tests them as he cannot move them after Sousuke secures them. Makoto watches Sousuke fastens a leather strap to the ceiling of the bed frame, connecting one of his legs therefore it’s hung in midair, which Makoto tries to move but he couldn’t do much. He smiles though slightly blushing. “I don’t mind this at all.”

“Yes and no. But I know what you want most. What you really want even though you used other means necessary to get my attention.” Sousuke grasps Makoto’s jaw. His green eyes flutter open and close. They’re full of that wanting that Sousuke has yet to give him. Releasing his jaw, Sousuke traces Makoto’s mouth upon the upper lip and he inserts his index finger. Makoto delightfully begins to suck on the index, rolling his tongue along the finger in his mouth, adding his moans while enjoying it. But, he chokes when Sousuke presses downwards with one finger and inserts another. He whimpers as he tries to say his lord’s name.

“It’ll be a long night and week or even a month for you. You won’t be able to tell between reality and a dream. I want to see that look of wanting and lusting that you have in your eyes to come out. I want you to state what you really want. I’ll release you when you’re able to tell the difference of your reality and dream.” Sousuke smirks as he releases his fingers, leaving a line of saliva trailing from the corner of Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto has the brightest smile with the crinkles at the corner and a blush on his face. He wants Sousuke and only Sousuke and nothing else. His hands struggle uselessly against his bounds above his head. “S-sousuke, I want you! I want you so badly!”

“Then show me.” Sousuke backs off the bed. He sees two other Makotos come forth on either side of him, kneeling their way towards Makoto tied to the headboard. Sousuke watches as one kisses the other passionately as the other Makoto licks along the bound’s earlobe and downwards the neck. Moving his tongue further down the chest area, he nibbles on the sensitive naked nub as he teases the other with his fingers. The bound Makoto moans and his cock becomes erect on it’s own without being touched.

Sousuke sees another Makoto, but this one has a dangerous look in his eyes. He’s dressed as a doctor in a white lab coat and only that. He brings a suitcase to the side and he looks at Sousuke with anticipation and permission, which Sousuke grants. The doctor Makoto opens the box and brings out anal beads, shining and connected with a thin silver string together. He comes over to the bound Makoto and positions the bead near the asshole. Before inserting the beads, the doctor carries the bound Makoto’s hips onto his lap and positions him comfortably onto his back.

At this point, bound Makoto can still make clear of his surroundings despite his body feeling the sensations. He only looks at Sousuke as he feels his own body being nibbled in several places and more. His back arches and his voice becomes higher. He feels his chest going numb from the other Makoto biting one and the other’s hand playing with another as he’s locked into a kiss with a mirrored self. His ass is intruded by a tongue going further and further in as his hole tightens.

Doctor Makoto inserts the first bead into bound Makoto’s hole. Bound Makoto feels a small wave of pleasure entering inside him and he feels another being forced in. The doctor watches as he pushes the bead further in, making the other tremble. The beads are pulled in one by one, leaving a string to be pulled like a tail.

“S-Sousuke!” He calls out.

Sousuke looks through the suitcase next to him and he finds what he needs. He comes forward and gives the other Makoto a set of clamps. He stares at them a bit transfixed and he places one on each nipple. With the first clamp, bound Makoto pants harsher, nearly in hysterics. The other two slightly mesmerized by longing as they continue. The other Makoto places the other clamp, sending chills down the bound Makoto’s spine while his ass is filled with the beads.

Breathing rapidly, the sensations going through his chest and all over his body are making Makoto going crazy. He cries out. “Take them off! Please! I want…! I need…! Feels...good…!”

“I knew you can endure much more.” Sousuke looks proud as he strokes doctor Makoto’s head softly before kissing him, who melts into the kiss. Sousuke runs his hand along soft skin under the lab coat, feeling the body trembling from his touch alone along with a soft whimper.

“T-that’s n-no fair…! I n-never got your kiss… Sousuke!” The bound Makoto pants heavily. His chest rises and falls with each breath let in and out. He cannot move his bound limbs. Without warning, the other Makoto, the one who puts the clamps on, begins to stroke bound Makoto’s cock. Bound Makoto feels his body on fire as his cock is being stroked in rapid movements by the other Makoto, who watches with a small smile and blush on his cheeks. Precum begins to leak from the tip. The other Makoto places the dick in his mouth and begins to lick the tip, the cock stirring in his mouth from the sensitivity.

“I want to cum…! I...n-need to…!” Makoto cries out with tears running down his cheeks and his drool comes from the corner of his mouth. His hands bound above him from moving along with one leg suspended in midair. Both of his nipples have clamps attach to them, sending prickles of pain and ecstasy to his mind and cock, which is sucked along with another face Makoto sees that joins the other Makoto, both kissing his dick together. It’s a view, he’s got to admit, but it’s too much he can handle at once as he quivers from the pleasure as his ass is filled to the brim while tighten onto the beads inside, pushing against each other.

“Don’t cum just yet when I haven’t even touched you.” Sousuke’s voice cuts through Makoto’s ears. Sousuke has the doctor in his mercy, trembling in excitement while his hands are keeping himself balance on either side of them. Sousuke has the doctor riding him, moving his hips up and down in fluid motion. Makoto can see through his haze of delight that the doctor cannot handle any more than he can. The doctor comes sooner than expected and faints from the pleasure. Sousuke lowers him gently to the bed and he crawls over to bound Makoto.

The two Makotos eye Sousuke and moves away from the two. Sousuke reaches over, tracing along Makoto’s mouth, and he eagerly let’s Sousuke put into two fingers, sucking them for a moment. Sousuke can see that Makoto’s body is trembling so much from the sensations all around him, and he wants to do more, but he will not. Makoto has been pushed enough...for now...

Sousuke takes his fingers away and brings himself closer to kiss Makoto deeply. Makoto hungrily accepts and let’s Sousuke’s tongue devour his as he whimpers, feeling weak as his vision hazy. He can feel the clamps coming off and Sousuke’s hands instead rub the now plump nubs and twirling them. Makoto can feel that he’s almost out of air and he moans, feeling the trickling pleasure through his chest going to his cock. His nerves are on fire, making his body sensitive to the sensation. Then, he feels Sousuke tugging the string out of his asshole gently and eases out the beads. Makoto whimpers as his body trembles with each bead exiting out of his hole.

Soon enough, Sousuke releases the kiss, both feeling rather breathless. They stare at each other for a second and Sousuke moves to lay against Makoto’s shoulder. They stay like that for a bit until Makoto can feel teeth making contact with his skin. Makoto moans against Sousuke’s shoulder, but Sousuke doesn’t go any further before giving Makoto another look. “Can you tell the difference between reality and a dream?”

“N-no, just please… let’s enjoy this together…” Makoto smiles one of his angelic smiles while breathless. He feels bliss despite the situation he is in: not in control, but he’s loving every minute of it.

“Right, me too.” Sousuke unties rope binding Makoto’s leg, releasing it and leaving his hands bound to the headboard. He begins to bring Makoto’s hips upwards, looking at how raw and red the asshole before him is, squeezing the cheeks apart. Sousuke inserts his cock and he begins to thrust into Makoto with slow to sharp movements, having the bound man screaming out in pleasures with each breath he let’s out. His voice carries through the entire chamber, being heard by the others, who all listen. With each thrust, Makoto’s voice gets louder.

“S-sousuke…Sousuke! My hands… please, r-release th-them!!! I want…!” Makoto begs with each given thrust against his inner walls. His moves his hips as his prostate is pounded into. He loves it and it’s driving him insane with so much excitement. But at the same time, he wants to embrace Sousuke.

“As. You. Wish.” Sousuke grunts, quickly pausing to unlock Makoto’s hands, which grasp for the sheets around him. Before Makoto can feel at ease while catching breath, Sousuke surprises him back into a fast pace rhythm. “Who says you can stop, Makoto?”

“Th-that’s not fair at all, Sousuke!” Makoto arches his back, his face contorts in pleasure. He brings himself upwards to wrap his arms around Sousuke and wrap his legs around his lover’s waist. “Please...!”

Sousuke smiles with a ray of confidence and says, “Show me.”

Makoto gives him a smile before closing the distance for another kiss. Sousuke’s hands pry along Makoto’s smooth back, feeling shoulder blades then moving to feel his spine. Makoto moves his hips accordingly with each of Sousuke’s thrusts. They continue as they are, coming some time later together and fall asleep.

Sousuke wakes up later with a sleeping Makoto in his arms, resting against his chest in the large bed around them. Makoto is covered from saliva, cum, and sweat from last night’s sexual activity. He can also see that they’re not the only ones in bed. The other Makotos have surrounded them, sleeping together so soundly. One sleeping with the other comfortably like cats while holding each other. He remembers seeing three others suckling on a sleeping Makoto’s nipples and cock, who has a pleasureably expression while letting out a soft sigh.

Sousuke hears moans on the other side, and spots the two kissing each other before leaving to the river area. He spots another Makoto in a corner dress in a pale pinkish kimono showing his bare shoulders. He is tied in midair by careful rope binding while gagged by a white cloth with the help of two others. The rope covers Makoto’s kimono clothed body in careful knots, showing the best parts of his body, ready to be played and teased with. The ropes are tied from different angles and nailed to the ground. The two Makotos added vibrating clamps onto the kimono Makoto’s sensitive nubes and the two begin to have their way with the binded Makoto, watching helplessly with pleasure unable to move his arms.

Sousuke wonders what else this paradise holds for him, surrounded by the same face bearing the same name, Makoto. One different from the other yet they all have the same angelic bright smiles. One dominating while the other submissive to each other. Each of them beautiful. Each of them happy to be brought to their knees to him. And each of them are willing to lay their body for him to play with.

The eager parts of their hearts hunger for Sousuke to fill their wants with, but it’s never enough for them.

 **  
** But in the end of it all, he shall love all of them together as they are his Makoto.


	2. Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sousuke and his prisoner Makoto. Smut and smut, and nothing else. Light angst (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for Supreme_thunder because she has been totally awesome and working super hard.

_‘You will be mine. Forever mine and you are to stay by my side for all of eternity. You cannot leave. You are my prisoner.’_

__

Makoto stirs awake, turning to the sunlight’s rays shining through the small window by the bed. The sunlight feels so warm on his skin and he longs to go outside. His heart wavers, longing to see them again. He moves to the side, feeling the cold steel and heavy weight of the chain on his wrists and ankles. It’s become accustomed that he wears these chains constantly though he knows he will be brought back against his will even without the shackles adorning his beautiful skin.

It makes him sad again. To see that he’s chained, a prisoner. He couldn’t leave, no matter how much he begs for it. He can get whatever else he desires, but the one thing that he cannot request is denied. Every time he looks at the window, he wants to leave, see the world and new cities. More than anything, he wants to find them.

But…

Suddenly, the door opens abruptly and Makoto cringes from the sight. Intruding his way in, Prince Sousuke Yamazaki rudely walks toward him with a dark smirk on his face. Yes, a prince and not the kind ones from fairy tales that save the princesses. This particular prince has a crueler streak. Makoto doesn’t think Sousuke is a prince, but someone who takes what others have.

“Don’t glare at me like that… Makoto.” Sousuke stops in front of him just a few feet away. “You should be grateful, living here with me.”

“But you would chain me down. Why should I be grateful to you?” Makoto points out to the shackles on his wrists and ankles, hearing the heavy clank of the metal hitting against each other. He couldn’t help but glare at the unsightly man standing with a sneer on his face. He feels nothing but the resentment and anger he has towards the prince.

“Oh come now. I give you food, clothes, and a bed. What more do you want?” Sousuke sneers with a smirk as he approaches closer to his prisoner. He sits next to him on the grand soft bed with satin covers.

Makoto doesn’t move, wary of the prince and his advancements. It doesn’t sit well with Makoto when the prince is close to him. Sousuke reaches over and grabs the chain connecting his wrists, pulling Makoto forward harshly. Makoto gives out a groan as he is pulled into his lord’s lap. He pushes away, looking anywhere else. “Please, my lord, don’t.”

Makoto wears nothing else, but the shackles, which pleases Sousuke. He has Makoto laying on his lap, holding the chain down. Sousuke’s other hand travels along Makoto’s back, and he sees the beautiful skin tremble along with a soft whimper. He moves his hand downwards to the curve of Makoto’s plump ass. Sousuke can feel how hot his prisoner has become. “You respond so nicely. Surely you’re enjoying this, Makoto?”

“Mmm… I… I’m not.... Ah!” Makoto lets out, barely controlling himself. He hates that his body responds to Sousuke’s touches, making it frustrating for him to go against the very man holding him against his will. He could not move his hands, so he lays helplessly, feeling Sousuke’s unwanted touch.

“We’ll see about that.” Sousuke muses, hearing another gasp from Makoto’s lips as he squeezes the cheek of his ass. He needs his other hand, and he decides to adjust Makoto’s chains for better comfort and use.

“W-what are you planning?” Makoto tries to struggle as he has a bad feeling as Sousuke ties his hands behind his back with shackled cuffs, adjusting them so they are shorter in length. He leaves the shackles on Makoto’s ankles. Makoto cannot move his hands and he feels frightened as his body is vulnerable to Sousuke and his advances. He pleads. “H-haven’t you had enough of me?”

Sousuke reaches out, placing his thumb on Makoto’s trembling lips. His thumb traces against his upper lip. Makoto sees a dark look in those teal eyes, and he couldn’t look away as he feels engulfed in them. A soft smile that doesn’t match the prince’s face appears. “You are mine forever, Makoto. You belong to me and you can never leave.”

Sousuke inserts his thumb into Makoto’s mouth, pushing his tongue downwards, and Makoto’s moans, swirling his tongue around his lord’s index in his mouth. Drool forms at the corner of his lips. Sousuke decides to busy himself elsewhere, and sees Makoto’s neck. Licking his lips, he sucks onto the skin between the neck and shoulder. He feels a jolt from Makoto and a muffled moan.

Makoto couldn’t do anything and his body trembles, feeling hot. He sucks onto Sousuke’s thumb, moaning and whimpering. He feels Sousuke licking against his skin expertly and his body shivers, cursing at himself. He groans when Sousuke suddenly bites into his neck, and sucking the area. Makoto whimpers, almost biting his lord’s thumb.

_Why must I like this? It feels too good… But I can’t admit it… My heart…_

__

His thoughts are interrupted when Sousuke’s thumb leaves his mouth. For a moment, he feels that he could breath, but suddenly, he feels his chest being squeezed. He let’s out a moan as he trembles. “M-my lord, please… that’s…”

“You’re awfully sensitive here.” Sousuke cups and fondles Makoto’s chest. It’s hot against his hands, and his fingers begin to pinch the sensitive nubs twisting them. He looks to see Makoto’s blushing red face, letting out more of his voice. Sousuke smirks, satisfied with Makoto’s response. “Your body is to be played with and touched by no one else but I.”

Makoto couldn’t bear the teasing anymore, but he couldn’t admit that. He won’t. He feels the heat gathering in his chest and spreading all over his flushed body. He pants as he feels his chest being violated, feeling the trickles of pain and pleasure at the same time. He jolts when he feels Sousuke’s lips on his nub. Sousuke licks and sucks as his other hand pinches the other with his fingers. They become raw and hard. Makoto let’s out a loud audible gasp when he feels Sousuke sucking harshly on his nipple, letting it go with a pop.

“Your nipples have gotten quite big by being touched. So red and raw, ready to be teased again. As to demonstrate my words, you are responding well and leaking here. So much of your precum spills out.” Sousuke smirks as he eyes Makoto’s trembling cock, raised against his stomach. The precum spills slightly onto his stomach. Makoto couldn’t believe how hard he feels and he wants to cum. Sousuke somehow reads his mind and brings a white satin ribbon. He ties it around Makoto’s cock, not allowing the release that Makoto wants. “I’ll release you after you satisfy me.”

“P-please, it’s t-too tight. Take it off! My l-lord!” Makoto’s body trembles. He wants to cum, but the denial hurts him even more. His body still feels like it’s on fire. He wishes to get out of his bonds and cum.

“Relax. I will take it off.” Sousuke takes off his clothes, scattering them among the floor. His cock is already hard from watching Makoto. He comes over, and sits, bringing Makoto close to his cock. “Suck it.”

Makoto blushes as he thinks his lord’s cock is too big for his mouth. It’s thick and massive, and he isn’t sure if he can fit it all in his mouth. But, he doesn’t have time to think as Sousuke shoves his cock into his mouth, thrusting against his throat while his hair is being tugged roughly. Makoto whimpers, tasting precum on his tongue. Not long after, he couldn’t breath, and tears are forming into his eyes as his throat is being thrusted against with his lord’s cock in his mouth. Sousuke moans in bliss. “Your mouth is good. Just like this, I’m going to cum.”

_Please don’t. I can’t…_

__

Makoto whimpers as he feels hot liquid spray into his mouth, and it gets onto his face as Sousuke takes his cock out his mouth. Makoto pants as he swallows some of his lord’s cum. He feels dirty, and he wants to gag.

_How much more can I take?_

__

Sousuke positions Makoto onto his back and he sits between his prisoner’s legs. He still sees Makoto’s cock hard and throbbing against its bonds, begging for release. Makoto’s balls are heavy and full. He lightly taps it, and he hears Makoto whimpers from the touch. With just his finger, he lets it slide downwards Makoto’s cock from the underside and fondles his balls, feeling Makoto tremble in response. He brings his hand over to touch against Makoto’s crotch downwards to his inner thighs. Makoto pants, unable to move away from Sousuke’s touch. “Ah! Touching me like this…! I w-want...”

“Hmm… I guess I haven’t looked into this area yet.” Sousuke brings Makoto’s hips upwards, spreading the cheeks apart, looking into the small hole before him. It’s slightly wet, and twitching. Sousuke begins to insert one finger, earning a loud gasp from Makoto. It’s a beautiful reaction and Sousuke wants more. He curls his finger inwards, and he feels the hole clenching onto his finger. He adds another finger, and Makoto shakes even more.

“You’re even thrusting onto my fingers, clenching so tightly. You are enjoying yourself… Makoto….” Sousuke pumps his fingers into Makoto, feeling his inner walls sucking his digits in with each thrust. Makoto doesn’t respond as he pants. He couldn’t take it anymore than he can.

He looks to Sousuke for once, and begs. His face flush, his chest rising and falling, and his body hot. He cannot move his hands, and this is the only way he can think. Makoto begs with a longing look of desire and want. “Please, let me cum.... my lord, Sousuke.”

And for once, Sousuke listens and he unties the ribbon one handed around Makoto’s cock. He doesn’t cum right away. Sousuke takes out his fingers, and he comes closer to Makoto’s hole, and he inserts his tongue.

“Ahhhhh! Wait! My lord, I can’t....!” The sudden intrusion of Sousuke’s tongue catches Makoto off guard, and he cums on his stomach, and it gets on his face. He feels relief, but Sousuke is still working on tonguing him inside. It’s uncomfortable at first, but slowly, Makoto gets accustomed to it, and he becomes hard again.

“You came without my permission, but I won’t deny that you’re not the only one that has ever cum immediately from my tongue.” Sousuke lays Makoto back onto the bed, and he flips him over. Sousuke unlocks Makoto’s chains from his wrists and ankles, ordering him to stay on his knees and hands.

Sousuke rubs his cock until it’s fully erect as Makoto watches from behind. He has difficulty with his mouth with that cock, but he fears that his lordship will insert it elsewhere. He trembles from the thought, but it doesn’t scare him. He wants it inside him, and the thought brings mixed emotions into his heart. Makoto knows his dislike for the lord, but he cannot deny what his body craves.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Sousuke’s hands on his hips. He advises Makoto, “Brace yourself.”

Makoto isn’t sure of what will happen, but he feels the intrusion of his lord’s cock, hot and invading inside. He gasps, feeling how good it feels. Sousuke begins to thrust once, and then another. It’s a slow rhythm until Sousuke decides to thrust fast. Makoto couldn’t keep up with the sudden change in pace as he’s clenching tightly, and he lets out moans and pants hard. Sousuke grips Makoto’s hips, and thrusting hard, hitting Makoto’s walls, pounding against his prostate.

Sousuke slows down and Makoto whines from the slow pace. Sousuke positions Makoto onto his back. They stare at each other, and Makoto has a questioning gaze. Sousuke reaches over, moving the soft locks from Makoto’s face. “I wanted to see your face as we cum together.”

Makoto feels embarrassed and hot. Sousuke laughs as he feels Makoto’s hole tighten around his cock in response. Makoto looks away. “Do as you please, my l-”

Sousuke moves closer where he’s above Makoto. They gaze at each other for a moment. Sousuke comes down to kiss Makoto’s plump lips. Another look, and they continue. Makoto places his hands onto Sousuke’s face, feeling rough skin. At the same time, Sousuke thrusts into Makoto’s hole, hitting his prostate.

Sousuke deepens the kiss, tasting Makoto, interlocking his tongue with his. He can feel Makoto’s hands moving to his neck to his back, moving him as though to come closer. Makoto moans pleasantly as he feels Sousuke’s hands feeling his chest and downwards to his legs. Sousuke moves Makoto’s leg upwards, keeping his momentum of thrusting into Makoto. Makoto decides to put his legs around Sousuke’s waist, wanting him closer.

**  
**  


Makoto feels so close and so does Sousuke. They kiss, and feel each other’s skin. Sousuke never stops his rhythm as he grips Makoto’s hips. He can hear Makoto’s whimpers, and he sees that look of haziness and lust in Makoto’s eyes. He’s close to blacking out, but he fights it. Sousuke keeps going, going harder and faster.

Makoto moans as he cums. His last image is of Sousuke with a satisfied grin before the corners of his vision blacks out. He feels satisfied before falling into a deep slumber.

******

Makoto flutters his eyes open, and he feels a heavy presence. He looks to see an arm resting on his side, and he sees a sleeping face next to him. It’s his lord, Sousuke. They’re both nude under the sheets. Makoto remembers his lord pounding into him, and the kiss. He touches his lips, and he looks over to Sousuke. His lordship looks so peaceful like an innocent child. Makoto sighs, thinking how unsuitable that image fits Sousuke.

Makoto reaches out to touch Sousuke’s dark hair, but his hand hesitates. He suddenly remembers why he’s in such a place, and his hatred and pain returns. It doesn’t suit his features, but he cannot help the feelings he has for his lord. Makoto sits up, and suddenly, he feels something leaking out of him. He sighs at the sight of cum leaving his ass, and he tightens his legs. He has to wash himself of everything, and he tries to leave the bed. The cum leaks out of his hole and onto his long legs as he tries to walk.

**  
**  


The soreness suddenly hits him, and he falls to the cold floor. His hips hurt and so does his heart. He feels dirty, but he has to move.

“And where are you going?”

Makoto looks up, and he sees Sousuke looking amuse at him. Makoto looks away, and states, “I want a bath and I need to wash everything of you away.”

“It looks like you’re having difficulty.”

“I-I can walk, just go back to sleep, my lord.”

Sousuke watches, and Makoto’s efforts are in vain. The prince sighs and he brings a sheet over to cover Makoto. He suddenly lifts him in his arms, surprising Makoto. Makoto blushes, and he decides to let himself be held. Sousuke carries him. “I’ll take you and help you wash.”

 **  
** “Alright.” Makoto smiles softly, covering his face with the sheet away from Sousuke.


	3. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome chapter, introducing Natsuya. Enjoy!
> 
> for supreme_thunder cuz we both wanted this!!!!!

_ How long has it been? It feels like forever...staying like this... _

  
  
  


“Hnn…” Makoto is trembling. He moans, but his voice is muffled with the ball gag placed on his mouth, unable to speak out. The ball is placed on his tongue to make him drool. He can see, but he cannot move. He eyes the black leather handcuffs that bind his wrists apart to the bed frame above his head. He tugs them, but they do not budge, making the bed rattle. His body is exposed and naked, making himself flush and hot. His masters have put him in this predicament for their amusement and pleasure. He isn’t sure of how long he’s exposed like this, but he needs relief. 

  
  
  


His lower part is exposed to the air. His legs are displayed, unable to be shut as they are wide open to expose his hole filled with a vibrating thick dildo pulsing against his prostate and walls. The vibration is set at a setting just two levels before the highest as it won’t be too irritating, but it’s enough to make his hips twitch and his cock hard, dripping precum onto his stomach. He has been fingered already as his hole is red and raw, and then the toy has been placed inside him. Every time he moves his hips, the dildo shifts to make it uncomfortable.

  
  
  


It all started with this toy he purchased out of curiosity. It came in the mail, but they found it. Makoto couldn’t do anything as they laid him out on the bed. They cuffed his hands as he won’t touch himself. They gagged him with the ball gag placed on his mouth as he won’t speak. They touched him before they left. They placed the dildo carefully into him, stretching his rim as he moaned to their delight. The vibration made his body tremble and set it too an uncomfortable speed. He almost came, but they placed the ring on him to stop his orgasm.

  
  


_ “Let’s have fun when we come back. Till then, be a good boy for us.” _

  
  


“Mmm! Nnn…!” Makoto whimpers as he tries to relieve himself again. His mind is passed the limit as his body is passed his. He wants to cum very badly, but they place the ring around the base near his balls so he will not have cum easily. His balls are throbbing and his cock twitching. He needs relief as he cries out, the ball gag muffling his voice.

  
  
  


Then, he catches the sounds of two voices outside his room. They’re back and very close. He whimpers as loud as he could, hoping they will relieve him now. Makoto is in tears, straining in his restraints. He watches the door, staring at it intently. He aches so badly to cum. He feels impatient, and he needs them.

  
  
  


The knob starts to twist and the door opens, revealing two men that has put him here in this predicament for their enjoyment. Sousuke and Natsuya stare at him intently, both share the same smirks on their faces. Natsuya places his elbow on Sousuke’s shoulder and states in a mock tone. “Do you think he has been a good boy while we were gone?”

  
  


“Let’s see, shall we?” Sousuke laughs in a low tone. They walk to either side of Makoto. Makoto moans as though pleading, not realizing he’s moving his hips.They watch him for a bit, which makes Makoto feel helpless and hotter.

  
  
  


“So impatient. We should take our time with you, our Makoto.” Natsuya moves himself onto the bed, placing himself in a sitting position as Makoto’s head rests on his lap. Natsuya smiles intently above Makoto, wiping the drool at the corner of his lip. He traces Makoto’s lips with his finger, outlining just a few centimeters away from the ball.

  
  
  


Makoto moans again in response. He wants to speak, but he cannot. Even if the ball gag isn’t placed on his lips, he wouldn’t be responsive as his body is trembling and withering. He watches Natsuya, who feels his restraints on his wrists. His nimble fingers make their way down his arms to his collarbone to his neck. His touches make Makoto’s body tingle. Natsuya smiles as he stops his hands. “There’s an area that we haven’t touched, Sousuke.”

  
  
  


“I’ll help you with that.” Sousuke has placed himself between Makoto’s thighs. Makoto is feeling hotter just seeing him there with that dark look in his eyes. He whimpers as he feels Sousuke licking the area near his hole where it’s filled with the toy, making it twitch and his hips shake.

  
  
  


“Yes, let’s help you, Makoto.” Natsuya huffs as he reaches over to pinch Makoto’s sensitive nipples. He hears a delightful moan from Makoto, and he twists the nubs in synch. Sousuke moves forward to come closer to Makoto’s chest. Natsuya bends down to lick the nub, and Sousuke bites the other. The sensations are different on his chest as his nipples are licked and bitten. Natsuya has a slower technique as Sousuke is aggressive. It’s driving Makoto’s mind into a state of deep ecstasy.

  
  


“Mmmmmm!!! Hnnnn!!!” Makoto whines helplessly as he arches his back and curling his toes in the sheets, feeling tongues twisting around his nipples and teeth biting them.  He can see what they’re doing to his chest, but helpless to do anything. Sousuke starts to suck hard and Natsuya gently licks the sensitive nub. Makoto moans in delight as Sousuke releases the nipple with a pop while Natsuya is still working. The sudden air hits, making his nip stiff. Natsuya reaches over to pinch it, which is pleasant enough to send trickles of pleasure throughout his body. 

  
  


“Looks like your hole has enough with this toy. I’m taking it out. But, before that...let’s see how nicely you respond to it like this.” Sousuke places his hand on the base of the dildo. He starts to pull it out and thrusts it back inside several times, attacking his prostate. Makoto’s hole clenches so tightly from the sudden sensation. Makoto’s hips tremble uncontrollably from the thrusting toy. Makoto whimpers out of control, and he doesn’t realize the toy has left his clenching hole. But, Sousuke inserts three fingers, thick as the toy together.

  
  


It’s different from the toy. With each thrusting movement by fingers alone, Makoto couldn’t take it. He’s gripping his restraints as his body is played with. His legs tremble and his toes curl in response. Sousuke keeps curling his fingers, feeling around after several thrusts, making Makoto arch his back. 

  
  


“Let’s hear your voice now.” Natsuya takes the gag off. The ball is covered in drool. He kisses it, carefully licking the drool and then, he bends low to kiss Makoto. He whimpers into Natsuya’s mouth, feeling his tongue against his own and tasting him. Makoto moans again as he feels a different sensation inside his hole. It’s wet, and Makoto realizes it’s Sousuke’s tongue inside him, tasting his hole. 

  
  


Natsuya kisses hard, and Makoto can’t resist it as he can’t breath. His tongue is being sucked onto. He feels Natsuya’s hands caressing his face down to his neck. Those hands are gentle and teasing, but enough to make him go wild. Sousuke’s hands are rougher and invading, controlling him against his will, but Makoto loves to be dominated by both hands. 

  
  


“Let me cum...please…” Makoto pants as Natsuya releases the kiss. Natsuya looks to Sousuke, who lightly flicks at the tip of Makoto’s cock, making his legs and hips twitch from the sudden movement. Sousuke removes the ring. Before Makoto could cum, Sousuke grips the base of his cock.

  
  


“You will, Makoto, but let’s cum together.” Sousuke suggests, stroking Makoto’s cock, making him moan. Sousuke has Makoto into a kneeling position. Sousuke strokes his cock before inserting into Makoto’s hole. The stretch has Makoto arching his back as he screams out in pleasure. He feels the cock invading his inner walls with each slick insertion.

  
  


“Makoto, don’t forget that I’m here as well.” Natsuya brings out his cock out of his pants and boxers. He places his cock into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto licks at the tip and the side, but Natsuya starts to move fast into his mouth.

  
  


Makoto is full in both his mouth and hole. He can feel Sousuke gripping his hips as he thrusts into him, pounding his prostate while Sousuke’s hand strokes his cock. Natsuya is thrusting in his mouth, gripping his hair tightly. Makoto cannot focus as he’s being pounded into. He can taste Natsuya’s precum as his cock is pushed deeply into his throat, almost making him gag. He’s whimpering as his body is trembling from the excitement he’s feeling all over. Sousuke is grunting as Natsuya is panting deeply. Makoto can barely keep up as the sensations overwhelm all over his body and mind. 

  
  


They cum into him simultaneously like a burst, filling him up. Makoto is unable to tell who came first as his vision blacks out, feeling good all over as he cums as well. 

  
  


*****

  
  


“-next time?”

  
  


“Yeah, sounds good to me.”

  
  


Makoto stirs awake, hearing soft voices on either side of him. He sees Natsuya on his right and Sousuke on the left. One wears a smirk as the other wears a smile. They stare at him, and Makoto blushes red, remembering what they have done not too long ago.

  
  


“You’re so good, Makoto.” Sousuke comes in for a kiss as he presses his lips against Makoto’s. His tongue invades his mouth.  He’s tasting him and Makoto moans in delight. Sousuke gets a little aggressive making Makoto unable breathe. Then, he feels a slight sting on his neck, and Makoto whimpers from it, seeing from the corner of his eye that Natsuya is sucking that area. It’s going to leave a bruise, but it’s fine. 

  
  


Makoto likes to be dominated by the both of them, his lovers, Sousuke and Natsuya. They make him feel good that it’s enough to leave him sore and unable to walk or move for a week. He doesn’t mind as they both love to spoil him and his body so much.

  
  


“Hmm… guess the padded handcuffs are good as the old ones left your wrists bruised last time.” Natsuya looks at Makoto’s wrists. It’s red, but not bruised, which is good. They worry about hurting and leaving unwanted marks on Makoto’s body. The first time they tried out new toys, they didn’t look into the materials correctly, leaving Makoto in bruises and cuts.

  
  


“It’s fine, Natsuya.” Makoto appreciates their worries and he smiles. He blushes as he watches Natsuya kissing his hand. He can feel Natsuya’s breath tingle against his skin. It sends shivers down his spine as he lightly moans. 

  
  


“Don’t forget me, Makoto.” Sousuke grabs his other hand and does the same. He kisses his knuckles, and it tickles, making Makoto giggle in delight. 

  
  


They stay like that in bed for awhile, enjoying each other’s comfort. Makoto’s holds each of their hands in his. Sousuke is busy playing with his hair as Natsuya sleeps a bit against Makoto’s chest. Then, Natsuya heads to their bathroom to get the tub ready. Sousuke sweeps Makoto into his arms as he carries him there, covered in their lustful filth. 


	4. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more smut. Dubcon, I guess. For my lovely babe and soumako partner who has been working hard, I present you more smut for your tastes.

Makoto, a young dropout college student, fidgeted in his sit. He felt nervous and excited, for getting this job. But, he had to get past the interview. Many weeks from no return calls and now he got an interview. He was told to wait for the person to interview him. 

  
  


He’s wearing an old suit, much too small for him. The pants lifting above his ankles, and the cuffs don’t reach all the way to his wrists. He didn’t have money. And this old suit was all he had. He hoped he can just breeze through the interview. He needed the money.

  
  


They gave him some tea before they left him alone. He wasn’t sure how long they would take, but the interviewee seemed nice with his unusual pink hair and purple mischievous eyes. His name was Kisumi, Makoto guessed.

  
  


He let out a yawn, and drank more of the tea. He soon finished it. He was getting a little tired. He was excited and anxious from the night before so he couldn’t sleep. 

  
  


He tried to sit up, but sleep had a stronger grip on him. He thought to himself, how he would fail this job now if he were to fall asleep during the interview.

  
  


He convinced himself that he will wake up as soon as the door opens. He wanted some rest and he laid his head down, figuring a few minutes wouldn’t be so bad.

 

But some minutes went by and he didn’t hear walking footsteps enter the room. He had no idea that he was taken out. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Some time had past, and it looked dark. Makoto couldn’t move or he tried to, but nothing. He felt his hands restrained behind him. It was strange, but his arms couldn’t move. Something kept them tied together. He couldn’t see either, but something covered his eyes. He couldn’t speak either as he felt a contraption on his mouth tied around his head. 

  
  


“Mmm! Nnn…” It’s all the sounds he could let out. He felt that he was laying on something soft. He wasn’t sure where he is, but he felt a sense of dread and panic.

  
  


Then, Makoto heard a low voice close to him. “You’re finally awake.”

  
  


Makoto grew still as he felt the man’s hands slowly touching him. He realized that he wore nothing. Those hands crept over his chest and over his stomach. His body went stiff as he moaned. The hands continued their way over his body, slowly groping his chest.

  
  


Makoto felt confused and dread. He didn’t know who this man was. He couldn’t see him.

  
  


“Don’t worry. I’ll be taking care of you… nice and slow now.” The man softly whispered into his ear, nipping on Makoto’s earlobe.

  
  


Makoto flinched. His body was defenseless and vulnerable. He was puzzled. All he remembered was being in a room, waiting for an interview and then waking up here, unable to see the man touching him.

  
  


But, this man’s hands felt good on his body. Makoto went with the flow with it, but it was too much for him to handle. He felt hard and ready to cum, but there was tightening around his length that he couldn’t.

  
  


“You want to cum, don’t you? Don’t worry, you will. You have to work for it, understand?” That low husky voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

  
  


Makoto wanted to see. He wanted to see so badly, especially this man that’s making his body feel so good. He moaned when he felt his nipples being played with. Fingers pinched them in a slow and agonizing motion, followed by rubbing. His chest was being teased and toyed with in such a way.

  
  


“Is this your first time having your chest being played with like this? Look, they’re all big and red now.” His voice asked as his nips are twisted again. Makoto can hear a low laugh, and then, he heard the man shift around him. He felt lips teasing his nub as the other was pinched.

  
  


“Nnnnnn!” Makoto let out a low whimper. It felt so good. The way that man’s tongue felt and move against his chest. It was a strange and errotic feeling all at once, but too much for his body to take. The stranger’s hands slowly feel their way downwards, making his body tremble. Touching him and teasing him with careful strokes. 

  
  


“You’re getting wet here.” As though to demonstrate, Makoto felt that man holding his length. He wanted to cum, but he felt something around the base of his cock keeping him from cumming.

  
  


“This lovely ring suits your pretty cock here.” Makoto heard the stranger move around, settling between his opened legs. He kept Makoto’s thighs apart.

  
  


“Mmm…!” Makoto let out. He felt so desperate. He wasn’t sure what else was coming.

  
  


Soon enough, Makoto felt lips around the tip of his cock, making his body jolt. Hands stroked his length in a fast pace. He couldn’t keep up. He let out more moans with each pace. That man’s tongue licks from the side of his balls to the tip. Hands leaving feather like strokes. Makoto felt deprived of the fast pacing.

  
  


“You’re doing so well, but how about something else in this lovely hole of yours?” The sudden stop made him whimper. He felt hands grope around his arse, and spread his cheeks apart. Makoto felt something wet enter his hole, making him moan with delight. The man’s tongue licked inside, and at the same time, his cock was stroked in a fast pace rhythm. 

  
  


“Mmmmm! Hnn!” Makoto cried from the joy of being pleasured in such a way. He was at the hands of this man’s mercy. He felt so vulnerable, but it excited him so. To be played and teased, Makoto couldn’t get enough. 

  
  


There was a pause. Makoto didn’t like that, but it meant that something else was going to happen. He felt something thick intruding inside his hole. It was cold, and Makoto moaned. He doesn’t know what it was until he heard the switch. His body was on fire and his voice would let out a scream if not for the gag. 

  
  


The vibrator trembled inside him, agonizing his inner walls. Makoto tried to adjust to it, but it was too much, making his hips shake. He tried to move his hips, but that man kept him from doing so, keeping him still. And he felt the vibrator shaking strongly inside him, the sudden change was too much for his ass, his body, and mind to take all at once. 

  
  


“Hmnnnnn! Nnnnnnnnnn!” Makoto can only let out his screams. His whole body trembled. He needed relief, but he can’t.

  
  


“Let’s take off this gag and let me hear your delightful moans.” Makoto felt the gag taken off him. He panted as he let out more of his voice.

  
  


“Please, let me cum.” Makoto begged. 

  
  


“You will, Tachibana.” That smooth voice whispered low in his ear and his earlobe was gently bitten, followed by a lick. 

  
  


The vibrator was pushed out and then pushed back in, thrusting against his prostate. Makoto let out another whimper and felt the pulsating toy thrusted back inside him, abusing his sweet spot several times. The setting went higher and his body shook uncontrollably.

  
  


“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ah! Mnn! Feels too good! Deep inside” Makoto let out, panting as he tried to thrust onto the toy. It was deep inside, vibrating against his prostate. But, soon enough, it was taken out.

  
  


“You’re doing so well. Keep it up. Things are going to get better.” That voice spoke, feeling his hand trace from his plump lips down to his chest to his cock. The touch was so light, making him tremble again.

  
  


“I-I’ll keep up. Please, I want to cum.” Makoto begged again, his body trembled. He waited in anticipation of what’s going to happen next. 

  
  


Makoto heard him laugh and then the man pressed down on him. Makoto felt hands touch his neck slowly. Makoto hummed, enjoying the sensation. He felt lips kissing his neck, making his body shiver. Licking slowly around the spot that was just kissed. Makoto moaned when he felt teeth biting his neck, leaving a mark.

  
  


Then, Makoto felt his lips kissing his parting mouth. Makoto kissed the man back. That man’s warm tongue entered his mouth easily, kissing him and biting his lip. Makoto moaned into the kiss. He wanted to touch this man too as he felt the stranger’s hands gripping his hair and another hand touching his chest.

  
  


As they shared a heated kiss, Makoto whimpered as he felt something big intruded inside him. It burned slightly, but he wanted that. He realized that this man kissing him was entering him with his big cock. Makoto felt him entering slowly and gently. His hole was toyed with earlier from the vibrator, making his insides still wet. 

  
  


They stopped kissing and the stranger grunted as he settled at the hilt, inside Makoto. 

  
  


“I’m going to move, so be prepared, Tachibana.” He heard him say. Another kiss on the corner of his lips. Makoto wanted more of that kiss. 

  
  


Makoto felt him thrust slowly and carefully. Makoto whined. Another thrust and another. The stranger quickened his pace. While being thrusted, Makoto felt his cock being stroked at the same time. It felt so good to be thrusted inside.

 

Then, the blindfold was taken off. Makoto squinted his eyes as he was trying to focus on his surroundings while being pounded into. But, his eyes laid on the very man in front of him. Dark hair and piercing teal eyes, a muscled body and a pair of strong arms. Makoto was struck by how handsome this man is, pounding into him.

  
  


“Focus, Tachibana.” This man brought him back into reality, thrusting harder and faster.

  
  


“Ahhh! Y-yessss! Nnnn!” Makoto let out a whimper with each pace. His body was hot and his hole was pounded into with each brutal pace. He wasn’t sure if he can keep up. He can see his vision going out of focus. 

  
  


“Almost there.” The man grunted, coming forward for another kiss.

  
  


“Mmmmm…” Makoto let out as he came and at the same time, he felt that man cum inside him, filling him up. As he was being kissed, Makoto slowly gave into the deep exhaustion of sleep, feeling pleasured in an erotic way. It would be a shame that he would wake up without knowing this man’s name. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Makoto woke up, and he looked around. It was dark and there was zooming lights that lit the room. He was in an unfamiliar place. He laid in a huge bed. There was an empty space next to him. He felt it and there was a warmth still there. Makoto sighed, remembering a vision of a handsome man with teal eyes with a strong gaze.

  
  


But, he found a small business card next to him on the table. He saw writing and it read:

  
  


“ _ Sousuke Yamazaki. I look forward to working with you on beautiful nights like this. Call me when you wake up _ .” Makoto reads. He sighs, feeling relief. So, the previous time was real. That man’s name was Sousuke. Makoto felt excited, and getting hard.

  
  


Makoto called him, and a smile appeared on his lips.

  
  
Makoto wanted more and Sousuke will give him his requests and fulfill it.


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For supreme_thunder cuz why not. Another smutty drabble

It’s a pretty afternoon with the sun’s light shining through the windows and fluttering curtains.

 

 

They stand next to each other in their grand bedroom together.

 

 

Hand in hand. 

 

 

Makoto smiles at his lover with his head tilted slightly.

 

 

Sousuke smiles back, bringing Makoto’s hand up to kiss it. His other hand sitting on Makoto’s waist.

 

 

Makoto giggles at the gesture and his cheeks tinge red. 

 

 

They share their gazes together, admiring each other.

 

 

Makoto boldly kisses Sousuke on the lips with his eyes closed. After a moment, Makoto opens his eyes and the realization makes him shy. He looks away. His cheeks turn red from the gesture.

 

 

Sousuke pulls him back for another kiss. He aggressively kisses Makoto and sucks his tongue. He can feel Makoto pressing up against him. They taste each other. Makoto moans into the kiss, feeling light headed. Sousuke pushes him back until they fall on to their soft bed together. 

 

 

They laugh heartwarmingly. Makoto reaches upwards to touch Sousuke’s cheek. Makoto stares longingly at Sousuke’s face and he looks into those eyes that stare back at Makoto in earnest. 

 

 

No words have been said as they only gaze at each other with love.

 

 

No words can express how happy they feel.

 

 

All they want is their love and their need for each other.

 

 

Sousuke takes Makoto’s hand and nuzzles against it. He kisses Makoto’s hand again. Makoto looks at him with content as he smiles warmly, laying next to each other. Makoto can feel Sousuke kissing his hand so lightly and gentle.

 

 

They can speak many words, but it isn’t enough to express how they feel. They lay next to each other with a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth.

 

 

Makoto moves a little closer, gazing at Sousuke, and he bends low to kiss his lover’s forehead. He feels Sousuke kissing his exposed neck, sighing in contempt. Makoto let’s out a moan when he feels Sousuke’s hands creeping under his shirt, touching his back upwards smoothly. 

 

 

Makoto whimpers softly feeling Sousuke’s fingers touch his nipples. He can see the smirk on Sousuke’s face and a hungry look of lust in his eyes.

 

 

And Makoto feels afraid to be engulfed into those eyes. Sousuke’s gaze that can swallow his whole being, but Makoto doesn’t mind. He wants to be devoured by this man. 

 

 

He wants to be a part of Sousuke. He doesn’t mind being eaten up by him.

 

 

“I have something for you.” Sousuke interrupts the silence. His hands have stopped their groping.

 

 

“What is it?” Curiosity is expressed on Makoto’s face. He sits up, staring at Sousuke.

 

 

“It’s in that bag there. Try it on. I want to see you wearing it.”

 

 

Makoto gets off the bed and walks over to the gifted bag on the table. He looks into it and then his face gets red and hot. He trembles, already imagining himself in the outfit. He looks to Sousuke, who smirks at him.

 

 

“T-this is for m-me?”

 

 

“Is there something wrong with it?”

 

 

“You really w-want me in this?”

 

 

“Yes, Makoto. Wear it for me. I want to see you in it.”

 

 

Sousuke teases. He couldn’t help it, seeing Makoto looking so small despite how tall he is. Makoto glances at the bag again. He sighs and gives up. He takes it and goes to the bathroom to change.

 

 

Time passes idly and Sousuke is ever patient. He’s staring at the ceiling. He can’t rush Makoto. The end result is what he’s waiting for. Then, his ears pick up on the sound of the door opening. 

 

 

Much to his amusement, Makoto looks rather cute, hiding behind the door shyly. His face is red. He’s whining.

 

 

“Why don’t you come out of there? Makoto.”

 

 

“T-this is too...embarrassing!”

 

 

Makoto shows himself, fidgeting in the outfit that he’s displaying on his body. He’s wearing the white bra. It’s frilly with the center cut into a cat shape, displaying the crease of his chest. The panties matching piece is also a cat and in white, tied together in strings. His long legs in matching white leggings and he wears a choker with a bell on his neck. 

 

 

Makoto trembles on the spot. His hands hiding his face. His knees are slightly bent together. 

 

 

“H-how do I look?”

 

 

“Beautiful. Now come here. I want to hold you.”

 

 

With each fidgeting step, Makoto’s bell jingles lightly on his neck. His face and his body is lightly flushed with red. He reaches over and sits on Sousuke’s lap. He’s not looking at Sousuke. 

 

 

“I teased you too much, but I do love how this looks on you.”

 

 

Makoto lets out a small whine as he holds onto Sousuke, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Sousuke’s shoulder. 

 

 

“Shall I have my way with you, Makoto?”

 

 

Makoto doesn’t answer. He doesn’t deny or comply. Rather, he likes that Sousuke can use him in any way possible.

 

 

“Look at me, Makoto.”

 

 

Makoto does so. His eyes are a beautiful green and glistening, close to letting out tears. Sousuke smiles and he kisses him on the lips. Makoto moans with delight, having his arms around Sousuke’s neck and his hands playing with Sousuke’s hair. 

 

 

Sousuke gets aggressive in his kiss. His hands roughly touching Makoto and he places Makoto flat on his back on the bed. They release the kiss and stare at each other again. Sousuke lowers himself to kiss Makoto’s neck, nibbling the spot on the area between the shoulder and neck. Makoto lets out a whimper as he feels Sousuke sucking that area. 

 

 

“Ahhh! Ah! S-Sousuke!!!” Makoto breathes out, panting.

 

 

Sousuke reaches over to the bra covering Makoto’s chest. He eyes the opening and licks the skin there, making Makoto arch his back. His hands find Makoto’s nipples and he pinches the cloth covering them, hearing a delicious whimper from Makoto’s lips. 

 

 

“Nnn! Mmm! Ahhhh!” Makoto reaches for both Sousuke’s wrists. His chest feels jolts of pleasure and pain at once. But Sousuke takes both Makoto’s hands with one and places them above Makoto’s head.

 

 

“I’ll make you feel good.” Sousuke licks his lips, not letting go of his grip on Makoto’s wrists. He goes back to Makoto’s chest. He pinches one nub and sucks on the bra covering the other. He can feel Makoto tremble beneath him. He feels the nubs getting big and sees a faint pink underneath the white bra.

 

 

“They’ve gotten big and red here. Your nipples are so slutty, Makoto.” Sousuke smirks, lightly flickering them with one finger. He rubs the sensitive nub gently with his thumb, feeling Makoto tremble with response. 

 

 

“I-I can’t help it, Sousuke!” Makoto cries out, straining his hands in Sousuke’s grip above his head. 

 

 

“You’re also getting wet here.” Sousuke indicates to Makoto’s hard erection in his now stained panties. The precum leaks onto his stomach. 

 

 

“I want to cum, Sousuke…!” Makoto moans out.

 

 

“You will…” Sousuke searches around and he pulls out a tie. He ties Makoto’s hands to the bedpost above his head. Sousuke caresses Makoto’s face and kisses him. “Bare with it for me.”

 

 

Makoto watches in anticipation as he sees Sousuke looking into the drawers for something. His chest is heaving and his heart thumping so fast. The choker presses deeply into his neck. His body feels hot and he wants to touch himself badly. He can’t move his hands, defenseless and ready for Sousuke. But he likes being restrained. It makes things exciting this way for him. 

 

 

Sousuke finds a bottle of lubricant and he places himself between Makoto’s legs, parting his thighs apart. He stares down at Makoto, perfectly still in front of his eyes. He places a hand on Makoto’s leg and gently moves upward to where the string is tied. He pulls one end, undoing the knots holding it up together. It hangs loose and it's still tied to one side, revealing Makoto’s erection. Sousuke kisses Makoto’s inner thigh before marking it. 

 

 

Sousuke takes the bottle and pours it onto his hand. He brings his fingers and inserts to Makoto’s hole carefully, resulting in Makoto letting out a whimper. A good response that Sousuke likes and he uses his other hand to stroke Makoto’s cock.

 

 

“Ahhhh!!! Hnnn! S-sousuke!” Makoto is in hysterics. His voice giving out. He’s teased in two sensitive places that sends his body on edge. Sousuke’s fingers are big, curling inside him and thrusting into his sensitive prostate while his cock is being stroked fast. 

 

 

Sousuke takes out his fingers and unzips his pants to bring out his erection. Just staring at Makoto makes him hard and he’s aching to be inside and thrusting deep into Makoto. He lubes up his cock with a couple of strokes and brings his cock with Makoto’s. He strokes them together and Makoto lets out a high pitched scream. 

 

 

Makoto cums from the contact, which gets on his stomach and staining his bra. Makoto pants but he sees that Sousuke isn’t finished. Sousuke lifts Makoto’s leg on his shoulder and he inserts his cock into Makoto’s clenching hole. 

 

 

“Ahhh! Mmmm.... Sousuke…!” Makoto let’s out, feeling his whole body on fire and Sousuke’s cock deep inside him. 

 

 

“You’re so tight, Makoto.” Sousuke reaches over to untie Makoto’s hands.

 

 

“It f-feels good...with you deep inside...” Makoto smiles, feeling almost spent. But he can’t stop here, not until Sousuke is satisfied. 

 

 

Sousuke shares another deep heated kiss with him and at the same time, he starts to thrust fast. Makoto moans into the kiss, holding onto Sousuke’s back. He tastes Sousuke with such furious desire. Sousuke thrusts deeply and penetrating with such ferocity. Makoto can barely keep up, but he does, tasting his lover and feeling his lover with each deep penetration. 

 

 

Makoto knows he’s feeling hard again. He loves it when Sousuke fills up his desire and being. It makes him feel alive. Sousuke likes that about Makoto, being so greedy and full of want. He loves to fulfill those filthy desires of his. 

 

 

They gaze at each other, feeling the heat that they share. Their bodies full of sweat and desire and lust. They release the kiss with a satisfied moan.

 

 

“Sousuke…!”

 

 

“Makoto…”

 

 

With each heavy breath they take, they cum together. Makoto can feel Sousuke’s hot cum inside him and his own covering him. Sousuke smiles and leans his forehead against Makoto’s for a moment and collapses next to him with an arm on Makoto’s stomach.

 

 

They glance at each other.

 

 

In their hearts, they want more.

 

 

They crave for each other.

 

 

They fulfill each other’s heated desire.

 

  
Their hands reach for each other and intertwine. With a sigh, they smile with loving gazes before resting their eyes. 


End file.
